Black Handycam
by Monster April
Summary: Jongin berhutang pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengancam agar Jongin meniduri Kyungsoo, gadis yang menyukai Jongin dan merekamnya dengan Handycam atau tidak adiknya terancam. Bagaimana Jongin melakukannya? Menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu adalah yang terburuk. Dan siapa yang tahu, perasaan siapa saja yang akan tersakiti pada akhirnya? Bad Summary/KAISOOYEOL GS!/ReviewPlZ CHAP 2 DATANG
1. Chapter 1

Buagh!

Buagh!

Plak!

"Akh!"

BRUK!

"Apha maumu Park Chanyeolhh?!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu terengah disudut dinding dengan wajah babak belur. Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang memukulinya bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyeringai, mendekati namja yang kini tersudut tak berdaya. Bukan, bukannya namja itu tidak mampu melawan... Hanya saja... Ia punya alasan untuk tidak melawan.

"Kau tahukan hutangmu belum juga terlunas? Hm?" Chanyeol meraih kerah namja itu dan menariknya dengan kasar. Namja itu meringis karena tulang rusuknya pasti sudah ada yang patah.

Namja itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku kan sering mencicil itu tiap bulan. Jadi apa masalahmu?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai jahat, Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh itu ke sudut tembok, membuat orang itu lagi-lagi merasakan sakit.

"Heh, kau pikir dari gajimu sebagai pegawai kafe bisa membayarnya sampai kapan? Kau bisa mati duluan sebelum kau melunasinya." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. Mata Namja itu berkilat marah, meski dalam hati Ia ingin sekali mencabik orang dihadapannya ini, tapi Ia harus tahu diri dengan situasi yang di alaminya.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Chanyeol melebarkan seringainya lalu berjongkok mendekati tubuh Namja itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita melupakan soal hutang itu?"

Namja berkulit tan itu mengerutkan dahinya heran, meski begitu, Ia memiliki firasat buruk, Mengingat bagaimana liciknya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo?"

Namja tan itu langsung mengenalinya sebagai sosok yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan sepasang mata bulat yang sejak dulu diam-diam menyukainya. Ya, dia kuliah jurusan hukum semester terakhir.

Chanyeol makin menyeringai melihat wajah orang dihadapannya, Ia merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga namja itu, "Bermainlah dengannya, buat dia semakin jatuh padamu, lalu tiduri dia..." Namja itu membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol itu.

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk merekamnya dan serahkan padaku!" Namja itu hendak mengeuarkan kalimat protes bersama dengan emosinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Ia harus menyimpan semuanya ketika Chanyeol dengan liciknya mengatakan,

"Atau Kim Baekhyun yang ada di Pohang?" Seketika itu mata Namja itu berkilat marah, Ia refleks mendorong tubuh jangkung dihadapannya, hanya saja tubuh itu terlalu kuat dibanding tenaga orang babak belur sepertinya.

"Kenapa hm?" Chanyeol berkata dengan kalem, membuat namja tan itu menggeram marah.

"Jangan sentuh adikku... Jangan pernah." Desisnya dengan nada rendah, membuat Chanyeol tersenyun puas.

Namja bersurai madu itu berdiri dan menepuk bagian tubuhnya yang kotor dari debu. Bibirnya masih saja mengulum senyuman licik yang membuat orang dibawahnya ingin sekali merobek bibir itu, "Oke,"

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk kearah namja di bawahnya, memasang wajah bersahabat yang memuakkan dan menepuk bahu orang itu pelan.

"Aku menunggunya. Mulailah besok, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan dengan mudah menyerahkannya padamu. Dia menyukaimu." Saat kau memperhatikannya, kau dapat melihat kemarahan di mata bulat itu.

Saat namja itu akan membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol memotongnya dengan berkata, "Jangan berpikir kau bisa melunasinya dengan uang lagi sekarang. Kau hanya bisa melunasinya dengan dua pilihan, rekaman _itu _atau adikmu."

"Kau brengsek!"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengendikkan bahunya santai, "Aku tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum bak malaikat, "Dan aku menyukainya."

"Bajingan kau!" Namja itu mendecih emosi.

Chanyeol berbalik tak perduli, Ia melangkah menuju keluar dari gudang. "Oya! Jangan lupakan rekamannya, kau hanya punya waktu dua atau tiga minggu saja Kim Jongin!"

Kim Jongin. Setelah Chanyeol menghilang meninggalkannya di gudang sendirian, Namja itu berteriak frustasi dan melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya, "BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

**Handycam**

By Adetya L. Maharani

.

**Main Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Park Chanyeol (n)

**Other :**

Byun Baekhyun (y)

[Cast bisa berubah dan bertambah disetiap Chapternya]

.

**Rated M (ature)**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort /Drama/Angst**

**.**

**W(arning) :**

**GS FOR ALL UKE, TYPOs, OOC, NC/LIME, Bahasa agak kasar, GAJE, NGAWUR dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**ΠΠ_88_ΠΠ**

.

.

Hari itu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kelasnya dengan baik. Yeoja bertubuh mungil ini berniat pergi ke toko buku lalu akan bersantai sejenak untuk melepas kepenatannya seminggu terakhir dengan duduk santai di taman kota sore harinya.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya dengan telaten, kelas sudah sepi, tinggal dirinya dan sesosok Xi Luhan, sahabatnya di meja sebelah.

"Kau mau pergi ke toko buku?"

"Hm, aku ingin membeli buku resep yang baru. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi ulang tahunku dan aku ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kita bertiga."

Bertiga. Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun, si albino kekasih Luhan yang juga merangkap sebagai adik sepupu Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum cerah mendengar itu, "Hahaha, aku jadi tidak sabar."

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan beres-beresnya, Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memasukkan dan membuka beberapa bukunya.

"Kalau kau pergi besok, aku pasti bisa mengantarmu. Ini sabtu, sayang sekali, kau tahukan sabtu itu HunHan day?" Luhan memasang wajah menyesal, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa manis disela kegiatannya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu nona Oh!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi duluan tidak apa-apa ya? Sehun selalu ngambek jika aku telat datang, dia pasti sudah lumutan ditempat parkir."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar keluhan si rusa cantik itu. "Hahaha. Ya sudah, hush, sana pergi!" Sejenak, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Luhan. Yeoja tinggi itu melambai dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Paii Kyung~"

"Hm, pai..."

Dan tinggalah Kyungsoo sendiri. Memilah buku yang harus Ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan besok pagi. Hah, memang melelahkan menjadi murid teladan di kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia setelah lima belas menit ditinggal Luhan akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Ia segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong fakultasnya dengan santai, menikmati siang yang sedikit mendung. Kyungsoo melihat isi ponselnya, sudah pukul dua, dan gedung fakultasnya masih saja ramai.

Saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terhenti, jantungnya seketika berpacu dengan sangat cepat ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok yang sangat familiar di matanya sedang bersandar di pinggiran tangga sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset_ putihnya.

Dia, Kim Jongin.

Namja jurusan bisnis sama seperti Sehun. Namja yang sudah hampir dua tahun Ia sukai. Namja yang diam-diam telah mencuri seluruh perhatian, perasaan, pikiran, dan hatinya.

Dia Kim Jongin.

Dan itu masalah besar ketika Jongin menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo yang berada lima meter darinya lalu menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo. Refleks Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Itu suara Jongin. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. Kyungsoo hanya melirik keadaan sekitar, siapa tahu ada orang selain dirinya disini. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Jongin.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Kyungsoo berbalik, Ia memasang wajah bingung namun gugup yang terlihat sangat lucu. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya, "A-aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengangguk dan melebarkan senyumnya, senyum yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh seseorang yang dingin seperti Kim Jongin. Dan itu membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo terpana lalu membulatkan matanya imut.

"Ya, kau. Do Kyungsoo."

"Wae? A-ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanyanya gugup, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meremas kemeja putih yang digunakannya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak sekarang juga. Ya ampun, Kim Jongin tahu namanya!

Jongin menaiki tangga dan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang berdiri makin tegang, hingga hanya tinggal satu tangga yang menjadi pemisah jarak diantara keduanya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jongin tersenyum tampan, dan Kyungsoo menganga lebar.

.

.88.

.

Sore itu, walau mendung tapi suasana hati Kyungsoo sangatlah cerah seperti memiliki sepuluh matahari dalam dunianya.

Tentu saja. Mataharinya itu, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Jongin yang kini berdiri tampan disampingnya.

Menemaninya membeli buku.

Entahlah semalam Kyungsoo bermimpi apa. Padahal kalau tidak salah semalam Kyungsoo bermimpi dikroyok oleh puluhan kecoak, hewan yang paling dibencinya.

Oh, haruskah Kyungsoo berbalik menjadi menyukai kecoak setelah kejadian ini dan berharap di kroyok kecoak lagi dalam mimpinya nanti malam?

Oke, semoga saja.

"Kau mau membeli buku resep?" Tanya Jongin yang berdiri di samping yeoja bersurai hitam sepunggung itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, meski masih gugup, tapi Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin, apalagi tanpa diduga, Jongin yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang hangat juga perhatian.

Mengingat bagaimana Jongin meminjamkan jaketnya, dan menarik tangannya agar memeluk perutnya saat naik motor _sport_ hitamnya tadi, membuat wajah Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memanas.

"Umm, aku ingin memasak untuk sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Kyungsoo disertai senyuman manis. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil salah satu buku bercover masakkan kare yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Masakkan berkuah khas Jepang, "Aku juga suka kare. Tapi aku belum pernah memakan kare masakkan Jepang." Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan itu, "Bisakah kau memasakkannya untukku lain kali?" Jongin tersenyum dengan tampan.

Dan hari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli buku resep makanan Jepang untuk Jongin.

Oh, Ya Tuhan... Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin bermimpi kecoak lagi nanti malam. _Please._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini duduk bersebelahan di kursi taman, mereka memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum menikmati _weekendnya_ hari ini yang berkali lipat terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Jongin menoleh dan memandangi wajah cantik yang kini tersenyum lembut seperti malaikat. Hatinya terenyuh, perasaan bersalah mulai merayapinya, matanya menatap sendu pada gadis disampingnya.

Haruskah Ia menyakiti gadis ini?

Kyungsoo balas menoleh dengan senyuman lebar, Jongin buru-buru merubah air mukanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau membeli es krim dulu."

Jongin menarik tangan mungil itu untuk mencegahnya pergi, menariknya lembut dan mendudukkannya lagi. "Aku yang akan membelinya."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena gugup. Tentu saja, ini kali pertama ada namja yang mau membelikannya es krim.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Kyungsoo masih mematung, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa saraf otaknya bermasalah.

"Kyung?"

"E-eh? Vanilla. Ya, aku rasa vanilla, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin tertawa lebar melihat respon Kyungsoo yang benar-benar lucu.

"Eum, bisakah kau memanggilku... Oppa saja?"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan O.O miliknya. Membuat Jongin gemas dan mengacak surai yang diikat itu.

"Kau panggil aku Oppa, dan aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Mari kita gunakan bahasa nonformal mulai sekarang!" Kyungsoo dengan kaku mengangguk, wajahnya memerah karena malu juga karena segala ketidakpercayaannya terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baiklah, kau tinggu disini ya. Aku akan kembali dengan es krim untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut, matanya tak lepas dari sosok berkulit tan yang mulai berjalan menjauh menuju kedai es krim yang berada di sebrang jalan.

Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibir kissable itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman cantik sarat akan kebahagian.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku tahu kau sudah mau berbaik hati membawanya lebih dekat padaku seperti ini. Tapi bisakah aku meminta lebih dari ini? Kumohon." Bisik Kyungsoo, matanya nyaris berair mengingat bagaimana dia menyukai Jongin dua tahun lamanya.

Semenjak Ia menjejalkan kakinya di kantin fakultas bisnis, pertama kalinya Ia melihat pemuda itu duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan _headset_ ditelinganya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo saat itu terpesona karena wajah tampan Jongin.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo dan Luhan rutin beristirahat dan makan siang di kantin fakultas bisnis demi si manja Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo jadi sering memperhatikan namja bermarga Kim itu.

Kyungsoo terus Mencari tahu, dan mencari tahu, hingga perasaannya merambah dan membuat Jongin menjadi satu-satunya namja yang berseliweran di pikirannya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo sadar kalau Ia jatuh hati pada seseorang yang dingin bernama Kim Jongin. Anak fakultas bisnis semester terakhir yang mahir bermain basket dan menyukai kopi. Ketika di kantin Selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, penyendiri, yatim piatu dan hanya memiliki satu-satunya adik yang kini duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan tinggal di Pohang bersama bibinya.

Oh, apakah Kyungsoo terdengar seperti _stalker_?

Kalau ya, terimakasih.

"Ini punyamu."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah tangan terulur dengan es krim berwarna putih dihadapannya.

Ia mendongkak, Jongin tengah tersenyum dengan es krim rasa cokelat di tangan kirinya.

"Kau melamun," Jongin dengan iseng mencolekkan es krim vanilla itu ke bibir merah Kyungsoo.

"Yak!"

"Hahaha." Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring tapi langsung bungkam dan menjilati es krim yang melumeri bibirnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau iseng sekali, kemarikan." Kyungsoo mengambil es krimnya dan Jongin kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam menikmati dinginnya es krim dan pemandangan taman yang kini mulai sepi.

_Drrrttt..._

Kyungsoo berbalik saat mendengar suara ponsel bergetar, Ia mengorek isi tasnya mencoba mencari ponselnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih sibuk menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu punyaku,"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat Jongin berbicara sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang bergetar karena panggilan masuk dari _'Bacon' ?_

Jongin mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo yang juga memperhatikannya sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Baek?"

"Hm, baiklah... Oppa akan mengusahakannya besok."

"Belajarlah dengan Baik, kurangi main basket dan fokuslah untuk ujianmu! Jangan lupakan makan, jangan malas membantu bibi ya?"

"Baiklah. Aku tutup."

**Piip**.

"Itu Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lumeran es krim yang ada disudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sontak memundurkan tubuhnya. Kaget dengan tindakan Jongin.

"Adikku."

"O-oh."

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lembut, "Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup, ia membuang sisa es krimnya yang masih setengah dan menggendong tasnya lagi. Jongin dengan berani meraih tangan mungil itu dan membawanya berjalan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba menyimpan moment ini sebanyak yang Ia bisa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berguling-guling di kasurnya dan sesekali berteriak. Ia masih ingat kejadian tiga jam yang lalu, dimana Jongin mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya.

Kyungsoo juga ingat bagaimana aroma _mint_ yang memikat menguar dari tubuh tegap yang sempat Ia peluk sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Dan Kyungsoo sekai lagi menjerit, ketika mengingat bagaimana Jongin meminta nomor ponselnya dan berkata akan meneleponnya pukul delapan nanti.

_"Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau aku saja masih bermimpi?" Kyungsoo tertawa lebar dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

_Drrtt... _Tiba-tiba dering lagu Payphone milik Maroon5 terdengar, panggilan masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan semangat melompat dan melihat deretan nomor baru yang diyakininnya Sebagai Jongin.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Ye-yeoboseyo..."

_"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur... hehe."_

Kyungsoo tersipu, Ia menaruh ponselnya dan berlari ke balkon.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya keluar untuk itu. Ia berlari lagi kedalam dan mengambil ponselnya.

_"Kyung?"_

"Ah, hehehe. Belum oppa, aku... aku menunggumu menelepon." Cicit Kyungsoo malu-malu. Jongin terkekeh disebrang sana.

_"Jinjja?"_

"Umm..."

_"Kau sudah makan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Umm, ne oppa. Terimakasih sudah memberi tumpangan hari ini."_

_"Tidak. Aku yang menginginkannya. Bagaimana kalau besok aku menjemputmu? Bolehkah?"_

_"Eh? Benarkah?"_

_"Aku akan menjemputmu setengah delapan. Berdandanlah yang cantik ya, hehe."_

_"Oppa!"_

_"Ya sudah, tidak usah berdandan karena kau sudah cantik kok."_

_"Yak, Oppa! Berhenti menggodaku!"_

_"Hehe. Ya sudah, pergilah tidur... Jaljayo."_

_"Eumm, ne Oppa. Nado jalja."_

_Piip._

"Cih, pintar sekali dia membual."

Namja jangkung itu melemparkan ponsel pintarnya asal, dari ekspresi wajahnya dia dalam mood yang buruk. Ya, memburuk setelah mendengarkan rekaman suara yang baru dikirimkan oleh Jongin.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, matanya terpejam memikirkan sesosok wajah cantik yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, tubuhnya berubah menyamping untuk melihat bagian dinding kamarnya yang tertempel oleh puluhan foto seorang gadis mungil dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari yeoja itu yang sedang berada di kelas, di kantin, membaca buku di taman, tertidur di perpustakaan, sampai foto dimana gadis itu sedang menatap kagum seseorang yang berada di seberangnya.

"Hancur. Kau harus jadi milikku."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**Bacotan Author : **Holaaa, aku bawa ff baru. Dan ini chaptered. Maafin bgt, ff ku masih banyak bgt yg terbelengkalai tapi udah bawa yang baru. Maafin (/-\) huhehehehe.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari ff yang dulu pernah aku baca tp aku lupa authornya siapa. Hehehe, tapi judulnya sama kok Handycam. Tenang, tp ff ini ceritanya tetep bakal beda kok, beda bgt malah. Soalnya ff itu aku gak pernah baca sampe tamat, jd gak akan sama dong ^^

Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, udah ngejadiin Chanyeol yang baik hati, tidak sobong dan rajin menabung ini jadi Jahat bangeeeeeet T-T

Dan juga, Kalo penulisannya ancur maaf ya, ini ngebut soalnya, no edit loh... di hape pula.

Aaaaaaa. Insya Allah ini ff gak akan lebih dari 10 chapter deh. Dan Chanyeol juga gak bakal jd yang jahat mulu.

Dan, Yaamvoooon, makasih buat respon kalian di ff **Alcohol Effects. **Aku terhuraaaaaa~ ~(T^T)~ bgetbgetbget. #CivokReaderAtu-Atu#

Yaudin deh, Di review ya... Semoga responnya bagus^^ dan kalian suka.

Follow twitterku yaa adeeeett ^^

Yehet,

**Xoxo**... 14.01.19

**REVIEW :***


	2. Chapter 2

"Oppa? Kau dimana? Aku sudah di kantin sekarang!"

_"Aku juga di kantin. Tunggu sebentar, oppa sedang menemui teman Oppa dulu. Tunggulah di meja biasa."_

"Hm, arasseo."

**Piip.**

"Eh, Kyung... Itukan Jongin."

Tepat beberapa detik setelah telepon Jongin terputus, Kyungsoo menoleh saat Luhan yang ikut bersamanya menunjuk ke salah satu meja kantin yang berada di pojok. Disana memang ada Jongin, tapi juga ada sosok lain yang duduk dihadapannya.

Seseorang yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai Namja yang pernah menyatakan perasaan suka padanya dulu. Tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo menolaknya. Oh ayolah... Mungkin namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu memanglah sangat tampan, juga kaya... Hanya saja, mungkin namja itu sedikit datang terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah menyukai Jongin saat itu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal sosok Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Ya, tapi setelah itu, yang Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang berandalan yang suka pergi ke bar dan balapan liar. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur saat itu Ia sudah mengenal Jongin lebih dulu, hingga Ia tak jadi terpikat pada namja super tampan itu.

"Aku pernah melihat Jongin bersama dia beberapa kali," Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan dengan intens pergerakan dua namja yang berada di pojok sana. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sedekat ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Mungkin kau lengah saja Kyung. Biarpun Jongin itu pendiam, tapi dia juga manusia. Dia juga punya teman." jawab Luhan enteng dan gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan isi ponselnya. Membalas pesan Sehun yang hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab. Matanya masih setia memperhatikan kedua namja itu. Perasaannya sedikit memburuk. Entahlah... Hanya saja, Kyungsoo, dia merasa tidak suka jika Jongin bergaul dengan orang seperti Chanyeol.

Oh, baiklah. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak berhak untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi anggap saja ini adalah kekhawatiran yang datang dari seorang teman. Toh, Jongin dan Kyungsoo makin dekat akhir-akhir ini, sudah lima hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang pergi bersama. Tak jarang mereka berjalan-jalan hanya untuk sekedar makan es krim atau makan siang sepulang kuliah.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang hazel bulat yang riba-tiba melirik dan membalas tatapannya tajam, untuk waktu lima detik keduanya saling diam memperhatikan, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan _eye contact_nya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan minumannya.

Dalam tiga menit terakhir, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh kesana. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menelengkan pandangannya kembali... Kosong. Orang itu sudah pergi. Bahkan Jongin juga ikut lenyap dari sana.

"Lu? Jongin Oppa pergi kemana ya?" Luhan yang sejak tadi bergelut dengan ponselnya ikut menoleh ke meja yang tadi di huni oleh Jongin dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kau kan yang memperhatikan Jongin dan temannya dari tadi. Kenapa malah tanya padaku?" Jawab Luhan membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau ini, akukan hanya tanya." Kyungsoo menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya dan berpikir sejenak. "Lu, kau ingat tidak dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan yang mendengar nama itu langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol? Anak fakultas bisnis seangkatan Sehun dan Jongin itu? Yang pernah menembakmu saat kita sedang di perpustakaan dulu?" dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah setelah menembakmu dia berpacaran dengan Tiffany-sunbae, lalu tiga hari kemudian mereka putus dan dia pacaran dengan Sooyoung-sunbae. Ugh, untung saja kau menolaknya Kyung. Dia benar-benar... _dangerous!_" Cerocos Luhan dengan cerewetnya. Bahkan Ia bergerak-gerak mendramatisir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menyangkal, "Ani, bukan itu. Tapi..." Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kearah meja kosong itu, lalu beralih menatap Luhan lagi, "Yang bersama Jongin tadi itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Woa, jinjja?" Luhan memekik dengan lebaynya. "Jangan-jangan dia mau merebutmu lagi Kyung!" Ceplosnya lagi. Kyungsoo menjitak kepala rusa cantik itu halus.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau sendiri kan bilang, dia sudah bergonta-ganti pacar setelah menembakku dulu, itu artinya dia memang hanya bermainkan."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, "Kau benar." Lalu gadis itu meraih tangan sang sahabat, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang serius, "Jadi bisakah kita melupakan Jongin dan makan duluan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus karena dia pikir Luhan akan bicara hal yang serius, "Pergilah memesan sana. Aku akan menunggu Jongin Oppa."

Luhan tersenyum masam, "Yayaya, tunggulah Oppamu itu. Aku pergi memesan dulu ya..." dan Luhan pun beranjak untuk memesan makanan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kembali dilanda perasaan yang... ah entahlah, ini aneh... Yang pasti, Kyungsoo tidak suka perasaan ini.

"Ugh, kenapa ya..."

.

.

.

.

**Black Handycam**

By Adetya L. Maharani

.

**Main Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Park Chanyeol (n)

**Other** :

Byun Baekhyun (y)

[Cast bisa berubah dan bertambah disetiap Chapternya]

.

**Rated M (ature)**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort /Drama/Angst**

**.**

**W(arning) :**

**GS FOR ALL UKE, TYPOs, OOC, NC/LIME, Bahasa agak**

**kasar, GAJE, NGAWUR, NO EDIT! dsb.**

**Ket : **Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun mereka satu angkatan tapi hanya berbeda jurusan. Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol satu jurusan. Luhan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun ceritanya empat tahun lebih muda dari mereka, dia masih SMA kelas tiga.

**.**

**.**

**ΠΠ_88_ΠΠ**

**.**

.

.

Sore ini sangatlah cerah, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu mendung lalu diakhiri dengan hujan.

Sore ini, pukul lima, Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin untuk datang menemuinya di sungai Han setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang.

Dan saat itu adalah kaleng soda ke tiga yang Chanyeol habiskan di pinggiran sungai Han. Tiga kaleng itu cukup banyak, tapi Bukan, itu bukan karena Jongin terlambat datang, tetapi karena Chanyeol yang memang sudah disana semenjak satu jam lebih yang lalu.

Dan tepat beberapa menit setelah kaleng ke tiga dibuang, Jongin datang dengan motor sport hitamnya. Waktu menunjukkan kurang dari tujuh menit sebelum pukul lima pas. Jongin menarik nafas sebelum melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan berhenti di jarak tiga meter dibelakang pemuda pirang itu.

Tanpa berbalikpun, Chanyeol tahu Jongin telah datang. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, Jongin menunggu Chanyeol untuk bicara perihal menitahkannya untuk datang kali ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Chanyeolpun akhirnya berbalik dengan senyuman licik khas di wajahnya. Seperti biasa, Ia memberikan pandangan rendahnya pada Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin sadar apa arti dari tatapan itu. Tapi, oh ayolah... jangan bodoh dengan melupakan bahwa, 'dia ini majikanmu sekarang'.

"Kupikir sekarang dia sudah sangat dekat denganmu." Ujar Chanyeol dan meneguk kali pertama kaleng soda keempatnya yang baru dibuka. Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab. Dipikir, Jongin cukup pintar dengan bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi.

Ia benci jika Chanyeol mulai membahas soal Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, itu memuakkan.

"Jangan berbelit, katakan yang sebenarnya." Jongin tetap tenang ditempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol menampilkan smirk miliknya, Ia memainkan kaleng soda ditangannya, menggoyang-goyangkannya didepan wajahnya dengan jenaka.

"Besok, 12 Januari." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tajam dari balik kalengnya, "Kyungsoo. Dia berulangtahun."

Jongin, jujur saja Ia terkejut. Meski sudah begitu dekat, Jongin baru tahu besok adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Jongin merasa kaget hanya karena satu hal, jujur saja... Dia panik. Panik karena... dia belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk gadis... itu?

Eh?

Tapi Ia segera tersadar saat manik Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan bersahabat, itu sungguh memuakkan, demi Tuhan! Jongin punya firasat buruk sekarang!

"Aku ingin kau menidurinya di hari ulangtahunnya."

Gotcha!

Ini adalah hari ke sembilan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat. Dan sudah empat hari terakhir Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Dan demi Tuhan, Jongin nyaris lupa dengan tujuannya itu. Tidak, dia hanya... ugh, entahlah... Mendengar Chanyeol berkata barusan terasa lebih mengejutkan dibanding saat pertama kali namja jangkung itu menyuruhnya meniduri Kyungsoo!

"Lupakan soal motornya, itu untukmu saja. Tapi kau harus bisa melakukannya besok."

Seketika itu, Jongin merasa tubuhnya lemas tiba-tiba. Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan yeoja mungil yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu padanya tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Seperti sebuah film dokumenter yang tak memilki tombol _stop _atau _pause. _Menampar sesuatu dalam diri Jongin dengan begitu keras hingga membuatnya... sesak?

Entahlah. Tapi Jongin membenci situasi ini.

Membenci ketika tangannya pasrah saja menangkap sebuah handycam berwarna hitam yang dilemparkan dengan seenaknya oleh si tuan Park itu. Membenci ketika Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dan melewatinya dengan angkuh. Membenci ketika Ia ingat bahwa, seharusnya Baekhyun tak terlahir mempunyai kakak bajingan sepertinya. Membenci ketika dia sadar bahwa, dia terlalu banyak mengingat senyuman gadis itu.

"Aku menunggumu untuk rekamannya."

Dan Park Chanyeol memasukki mobil ferrari merah miliknya, menancap gas tanpa berkata apapun lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bergelut dengan semua perasaannya.

Hingga satu jam berlalu. Dan Jongin masih tetap berdiri dalam kilometer yang sama dengan ekspresi datarnya. Hingga akhirnya senyuman miris terbentuk disana.

Senyuman sarat akan keputus asaan.

Jongin merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo sudah berdandan dengan cantik, mengenakan dress hitam-putih polos selutut yang Ia padukan dengan surai miliknya yang dibiarkannya terurai indah.

Pokoknya, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat istimewa dan sangat cantik hari ini.

Karena hari ini adalah sabtu di bulan Januari. Dan ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo tepat yang ke-22. Kyungsoo sudah memasak banyak sekali makanan untuk jumlah porsi empat orang.

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah mengundang Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin untuk makan siang dirumahnya pukul dua nanti. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dari pagi.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa bahwa kali ini terasa sangat spesial karena hadirnya Jongin. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Sampai-sampai senyuman manis itu tak kunjung luntur sejak Ia terbangun tadi pagi.

Benar-benar.

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang menonton televisi. Meski televisi itu memutar acara kesukaannya, Pororo, percayalah... Kyungsoo sama sekali tak fokus karena hampir tiga menit sekali Ia meraih kaca kecil yang dibawanya ke ruang tv untuk memeriksa penampilannya sesering mungkin.

Sesekali Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan. Jam dirumahnya menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih tiga puluh delapan menit. Oh, kenapa pukul dua itu rasanya harus seabad?

Disela kegiatannya berkaca, tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemen Kyungsoo berbunyi. Yeoja itu refleks memekik girang. Pasti Salah satu _tamunya _sudah datang!

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah pintu. Sejenak, Ia berhenti dan melihat ke kamera yang terpasang, tapi kok tidak ada orang? Tidak mau memusingkan hal itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih merapikan penampilannya serapi mungkin. Siapa tahu itu Jongin yang bersembunyi, kalau HunHan sih... Mau Kyungsoo belum mandi seminggu pun tak jadi masalah jika itu mereka.

Setelah puas rapi-rapi, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan perlahan (sok anggun). Perlahan dan perlahan. Bahkan Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya saat membuka pintu. Berharap, jika itu Jongin, namja itu akan memberikannya suprise yang tidak dia duga-duga.

Yayaya. Bolehkah Kyungsoo Ge'er dengan berpikir bahwa, Jongin juga menganggapnya sama sepertinya, kalau dia adalah seseorang yang spesial?

Tak masalahkan?

Saat pintu terbuka makin lebar, Kyungsoo merengut heran, tak ada suara apapun dan Ia pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya serentak.

Pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

Dan Kyungsoo tak menemukan siapapun disana. Kosong. Benar-benar kosong! Tidak ada Jongin, Luhan-Sehun, maupun tikus lewat. Tidak ada.

Oke ralat, itu pengecualian untuk sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang bersama buket bunga berisi sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar merah dan tiga tangkai mawar putih ditengahnya, terdampar tepat didepan pintu kamar apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerut bingung. Ia berjongkok dihadapan paket itu. Memperhatikannya sesaat dan menelengkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari si pengirim paket tersebut. Tapi tidak ada orang. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak ada.

Memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo meraih buket bunga itu. Memperhatikannya lalu tersenyum lembut, hm, bunga yang benar-benar cantik dan harum.

Kemudian Kyungsoo beralih meraih kotak kado tersebut, membolak baliknya sebentar dan menaruhnya lagi ditempat semula. Lalu Kyungsoo memperhatikan buket bunga yang berada ditangannya. Disana, ada kertas yang menggantung.

Dan itu pasti dari si pengirim!

Kyungsoo segera membuka lembaran kertas tersebut. Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah tulisan tangan rapi yang mengisi kertas tersebut. Ia dengan seksama membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana,

_**Dear Do Kyungsoo...**_

_**Hai. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu yang ke 22. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu dan bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kurasa itu tak akan lama lagi.**_

_**Aku menunggumu, Kyung. Tunggu saat waktu itu datang.**_

Seketika itu, kening Kyungsoo berkerut keheranan. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara penasaran, bingung, heran dan juga... takut.

Takut?

Oh ayolah... Siapa yang tidak takut di kirimi pesan seperti itu? Meski kau bisa melihat semua kalimat baik-baik disana, tapi entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, atau memang benar kalau Ia sedang... diancam?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo memaksakan satu senyuman dibibirnya, Ia segera meraih kotak kado itu dan berdiri, menyapukan pandangannya sekali lagi kesemua arah, sebelum akhirnya Ia membawa tubuh mungilnya kembali kedalam bersama kado ulang tahun pertamanya.

Kado ulang tahun yang... Oh oke, Kyungsoo akan menganggap itu dari penggemar rahasianya.

Bereskan?

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menaruh bunga misterius itu dalam sebuah vas bunga, menaruhnya di meja dekat pintu masuk. Ia memperhatikan bunga itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah dapur. Tujuh menit lagi pukul dua, dan Kyungsoo harus memanaskan masakannya dulu.

Disela kegiatannya, bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Kali ini Kyungsoo yakin kalau itu pasti Luhan-Sehun, atau tidak Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu dengan celemek dan sendok sayur ditangannya, melihat kamera yang terpasang di dekat pintu dan kali ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat seseorang disana. Itu Jongin.

Ia tersenyum dan membukakan pintu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berdiri tegap dengan sesuatu dibalik tangannya. Tersenyum manis apalagi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya, membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kyungsoo tersipu melihat betapa tampannya Jongin, apalagi baju mereka sewarna bagai seragam.

"Hai nona Do."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, tapi Ia mendengus pelan untuk menutupinya. "Jangan bercanda tuan Kim." Kyungsoo mengacungkan sendok sayurnya dengan bercanda, "Masuklah."

Jongin melebarkannya senyumnya. "Tidak asyik kalau begitu. Biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu dulu. Itu rencanaku." Jongin mempertahankan tangannya dibelakang, dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu kalau itu hadiah untuknya.

Jantungnya berdebar menebak-nebak apa yang akan Jongin berikan padanya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Lakukanlah..." Jongin nyengir dan berdehem sok penting. "Kau hanya punya waktu lima detik."

Jongin menyurengkan wajahnya seketika, "Satu." Kyungsoo mulai menghitung.

"Oke, baiklah..."

"Dua,"

"Kyungsoo, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku blank!" Itu Jongin mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Tiiigaaa..."

Jongin menampakkan wajahnya yang frustasi, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli disaat perutnya seperti digelitik puluhan kupu-kupu.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo... Selamat ulang tahun..."

"Empaaat..."

"Aku hanya berharap kalau kau selalu..." Jongin menarik nafas saat bibirnya akan mengucapkan kata, "...bahagia." Ujar Jongin setengah berbisik. Entahlah, Jongin merasa baru saja mendustakan harapan yang sebenarnya memang dia Inginkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan berani Ia mendekati Jongin, berjinjit dan meraih pipi itu untuk bibirnya.

Mengecupnya lembut, membuat Jongin terpana dan membeku ditempatnya, menjatuhkan kotak kado yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi ke lantai. Namja itu merasa panas-dingin seketika. Oh Ya Tuhan...

Keduanya merasa meledak karena kupu-kupu yang menghuni perut mereka kini terasa berterbangan dengan tempo membabi buta(?) -_-

Hanya lima detik. Dan itu berefek besar pada keduanya yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kesamping, menghindari tatapan Jongin yang masih mengo tak percaya.

Memperhatikan penampilannya yang saat ini berkali lipat terlihat lebih sangat cantik.

Jarak tiga langkah yang memisahkan mereka terhapus begitu saja saat Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraup bibir cherry itu tanpa aba-aba, membuat si pemilik memasang mata donatnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya tak percaya.

Tapi kesadaran Kyungsoo terjawab saat Jongin dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya kepinggangnya, menuntun tubuhnya berjalan mundur untuk masuk kedalam, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tautan dimana ada sedikit lumatan yang Jongin serangkan pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya, mempercayai langkah ekstrim asal Jongin yang membawanya. Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri untuk membalas lumatan Jongin, Ia mengemut bibir bawah Jongin dengan gerakan amatir.

Meski ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, percayalah kalau ini baru ciuman keduanya. Dan ini sangatlah berbeda karena ini terasa sangat... panas?

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya di putar balik oleh Jongin lalu Ia merasakan punggungnya yang menubruk dinding, bersamaan dengan bibir atasnya yang disedot gemas oleh Jongin.

"Eungh..."

Jongin melepas pangutan bibir mereka, menjauhkan wajahnya hanya tiga senti, menatap dalam sepasang iris bulat berbinar yang menatapnya sayu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tangan yang ditaruh dipinggang ramping itu merayap kebelakang, meraih tali celemek berwarna soft pink itu dan melepaskannya, membiarkannya luruh dilantai. Lagi, tangan Jongin beralih terulur ke tangan Kyungsoo, mengambil sendok sayur itu dan menaruhnya di meja dekat pintu yang tepat berada disamping mereka. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo lembut, membiarkan tangan kirinya bertengger dipunggung gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat Jongin menempelkan kembali bibirnya dan memberikan satu jilatan panas disana. Sekejap, hanya sesaat.

Tapi itu malah membuat Kyungsoo... kecewa? Eh?

Jongin tersenyum kalem, Ia merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan akibat adegan panas barusan. Bisa dipastikan darah Kyungsoo mengalir dan terkumpul semua dikepala mungil itu, terbukti dengan betapa merah padamnya wajah cantik itu.

"Kau cantik." Jongin berbisik dengan nada rendahnya yang entah kenapa jadi terdengar seksi bagi Kyungsoo. Jantung keduanya sedang marathon, darah mereka berdesir menyenangkan merasakan sensasi ini.

Jongin merendahkan pandangannya, dan memajukan wajahnya ke ceruk leher harum Kyungsoo. Mengendus wangi yang menguar memabukkan dari sana, sebelum memberikan kecupan basah yang dilanjutkan dengan hisapan intim yang menyesatkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya frustasi, ia bahkan melampiaskan sensasi baru itu dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya seksi.

Srek!

"Kyung?"

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar suara yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Luhan. Refleks Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya yang sudah rapat bagaikan roti _sandwicth _dengan Kyungsoo_. _

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengelap saliva yang tertempel dilehernya, meski begitu Kyungsoo tidak dapat menghapus tiga bercak kemerahan yang sudah tercetak disana. Sementara Jongin terdiam dan menyeka sudut bibirnya, menetralkan rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Luhan yang tadi menyahutinya dari luar segera masuk dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo yang terdiam saling berhadapan di pojokkan samping kanan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Luhan bingung, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan sok sibuk Ia meraih celemeknya dari lantai lalu memakainya dileher, menyadari bercak yang tercetak _indah _dilehernya dan segera menutupi itu.

Luhan lalu mengangkat kotak kado yang baru ditemukannya didepan pintu, "Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Dan... ini milik siapa?"

"Itu milikku!" Jongin segera mengambilnya dari tangan Luhan. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menghela nafas lega karena Luhan tak lagi mempertanyakaan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ehm, dimana Sehun?" Kyungsoo bersuara dengan parau, Ia juga sedikit kaget dengan perubahan suaranya. Apakah ini efek dari ciumannya bersama Jongin? Masa sih?

"Aku disini." Dan si albino itu benar-benar ada di ambang pintu, berjalan santai masuk menghampiri ketiganya.

"Ponselnya tertinggal, dia habis mengambilnya dulu." Jelas Luhan yang di amini oleh Sehun.

Sehun dengan seksama memperhatikan Jongin, Ia merasa pernah melihat Jongin sebelumnya. Meski Jongin dan Sehun satu jurusan dan berada ditingkat yang sama, keduanya benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengenal dan tahu menahu masing-masing. Mendengar nama Jongin pun Sehun baru dengar 5 hari yang lalu, dan Ia baru sempat bertemu orang yang sudah _menghilangkan_ sepupunya selama tiga hari penuh itu kali ini.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sehun merasa kalau wajah Jongin itu pernah ia lihat lebih dari satu atau dua kali? Kalau ya, tapi dimana?

Jongin yang sedikit risih ditatap seperti itupun memaksakan senyumanya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, "Hai. Aku Kim Jongin."

Sehun menerima jabatan itu, "Aku Oh Sehun." Namja itu tersenyum tipis, para gadis hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan kalem, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kitakan satu jurusan." Jongin tersenyum, Sehun masih saja memberikan tatapan penasaran.

"Tidak di kampus, aku seperti pernah melihatmu di tempat lain." Sehun berpikir keras. Luhan maupun Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bingung bersama Jongin.

Namja tan itu tersenyum, "Aku selalu duduk di meja tujuh, tiga meja dari meja kantin yang selalu kau pakai saat makan siang."

Jongin sih kenal dengan Sehun, kenal dalam artian hanya sebatas tahu. Bodoh kalau dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya lebih dari orang lain di meja tiga. Dan itu Kyungsoo. Ia pun mencari tahu ketiga orang yang sering duduk disana, jadi begitulah Jongin mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya. Tapi jujur saja, dia tidak merasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo sama sekali, hanya penasaran pada gadis yang selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya saat makan siang.

Tapi sekarang?

Entahlah. Jongin juga bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Setelah mengenal lebih dalam bagaimana kepribadian gadis mungil itu, rasanya menjadi benar-benar berbeda. _Ah, tapi mungkin saja terasa berbeda karena tujuanku pada Kyungsoo kan? Iya, kan? _Jongin selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dengan malu-malu, saat namja itu membalas tatapannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru menunduk. Jongin tersenyum merasa gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Luhan pun bersuara, "Sudahlah... Nanti lagi mengobrolnya kita lanjutkan di dalam. Aku lapar, dan... hey, apa ini wangi kare?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun terkejut, Ia langsung berlari mendahului semuanya kearah dapur. "Ah, masakanku!" Lalu disusul Luhan yang ikut berlari dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah para gadis itu, mereka saling menoleh dan berpandangan. Lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita masuk, _dude._"

Jongin mengangguk dan menutup pintu, melirik sesaat pada seonggok bunga yang ada di meja dekat pintu, Ia lalu mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke ruang tv.

.

.

.

Makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja makan. Meja makan itu kini terus mengepulkan asap-asap menggugah selera yang menguarkan Wangi sedap.

Sehun yang memang suka makan makanan buatan noona yang lahir dua bulan lebih dulu darinya itu langsung berbinar, melihat kare dengan kuah kecoklatan bertabur potongan daging sapi dan kentang, udang goreng berlapis tepung, dan juga sepiring kimchi yang dibawakan oleh Luhan.

Keempatnya sudah terduduk di meja makan, Sehun bersampingan dengan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berada disamping Luhan, berhadapan dengan Jongin. Yeoja itu sekarang memakai syal berwarna coklat untuk menutupi _sesuatu_ dibalik sana.

Mereka menikmati makanan itu dengan bersenda gurau, meja makan terasa ramai, ramai dalam artian Sehun dan Luhan yang terus cekcok bahkan saat makan, dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menengahi mereka yang seperti anak TK.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiganya. Betapa lucunya pasangan HunHan yang bahkan terus berkata sengit namun semua orang dapat melihat makna bahwa mereka sebenarnya memang saling menyayangi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lucu melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak frustasi menegahi pasangan ini.

Senyumanya sedikit memudar, berganti dengan senyuman miris diwajahnya. Mengingat mungkin saja sebentar lagi senyuman gadis dengan binar mata indah itu akan terenggut dari wajah chubby-nya. Ia akan mengecewakannya, tak akan lama lagi.

Kenapa memikirkan ini terasa menyakitkan?

Sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo itu apa, Kim Jongin? Kenapa ini menjadi sangat sulit?

"Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu?" Jongin berbisik sangat pelan, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar itu kecuali telinganya sendiri, pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Hatinya nyeri saat mengakui, ya, dia mulai menyukai gadis itu.

Dibuktikan dengan jantungnya yang tak karuan akhir-akhir ini saat ia berdekatan dengan yeoja itu, dan Kyungsoo yang selalu berkeliaran dalam pikirannya setiap saat, menghampiri pikirannya setiap Ia akan terlelap.

Ia merasa iri, setidaknya Luhan dan Sehun, mereka bertengkar tapi mereka saling mencintai pada dasarnya.

Tapi dia?

Berpura-pura bersikap manis, padahal tujuannya untuk mengambil keuntungan dan menyakiti gadisnya, kepura-puraan yang akhirnya menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Menjebak dirinya dalam perasaan yang seharusnya ia hindari.

"Oppa?"

Jongin tersadar saat suara yang akhir-akhir ini sering didengarnya memanggil, Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran. Sehun dan Luhan juga ikut menoleh kearahnya.

Ia tersenyum hambar, "Ne?"

"Wae? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin langsung mengibaskan tangannya menyangkal.

"Tidak! Tentu saja ini sangat enak!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Tentu saja ini enak. Hampir setiap hari yang Jongin makan adalah sesuatu yang dia beli. Bukan masakan rumah, apalagi yang di khususkan padanya seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Ia makan makanan rumah, terakhir adalah saat Ia pulang ke Pohang lima bulan yang lalu.

"Kalau sampai dia mengatakan tidak enak, aku siap menggilasnya untukmu noona!" Itu Sehun yang bersuara. Luhan langsung menginjak kakinya dibawah meja makan. Membuat Sehun langsung memekik dan nyaris tersedak.

"Aku hanya bercanda Lulu!"

"Berhentilah bercanda dan makanlah!" Seru Luhan galak. Sehun cemberut tapi menurut, sedangkan Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Jongin tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

Dan mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang, tenang dalam artian Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saja bertengkar kecil. Tapi hanya sedikit ya.

.

.

.

(Satu tahun yang lalu...)

_Chanyeol memandangi seorang pria berkulit tan yang kini terduduk di hadapan sebuah kamar rawat Rumah sakit. Ia berdiri dari kejauhan dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang tampak putus asa. Ya, Chanyeol memang sengaja mengikuti Jongin sejak mereka pulang dari kampus._

_Barusan Chanyeol dapat mendengar dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Kim harus segera di operasi, dan dia terdiam untuk mencerna sebuah rencana yang menghampiri otaknya._

_Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya._

_._

_"Kau butuh uang?"_

_Jongin mendongkak saat sebuah suara seperti berbicara padanya. Ia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum._

_"Aku bisa meminjamkannya untukmu." Jongin menatap namja itu dengan heran. "Aku Park Chanyeol, Aku seangkatan denganmu di universitas."_

_"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan. Bukankah kau butuh uang?" Chanyeol memudarkan senyumannya, ia menatap tajam Jongin. "Aku memberikannya bukan tanpa alasan."_

_Jongin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali. Membuang nafasnya kasar lalu kembali memandang Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin."_

_._

_Kim Jongin adalah seseorang yang pendiam, penyendiri dan tak mempunyai teman. Di semester petamanya berkuliah, keluarganya bangkrut karena terlibat kasus penggelapan pajak tepat ketika Nyonya Kim sakit parah akibat Kanker paru-paru yang di deritanya._

_Adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP, dan ayahnya yang ditahan akhirnya meninggal karena komplikasi jantungnya di penjara. Saat itu, Ingin rasanya Jongin mati saja. Ia tidak memiliki apapun dan siapapun untuk bersandar._

_Andai saja dia tidak memiliki Baekhyun, mungkin Jongin sudah memilih bunuh diri saja. Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh seperti itu, setidaknya dia harus hidup untuk adiknya, hidup untuk menjadi sandaran adiknya._

_Beruntung mendiang ayah Jongin adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di Sungkyunkwan, dia mendapat beasiswa secara penuh sampai Ia lulus. Sedangkan Baekhyun, yeoja itu pindah dan tinggal di Pohang bersama bibi mereka, beruntung mereka memiliki bibi yang baik, bahkan bibi Jung Ah bersedia menyekolahkan Baekhyun. Meski kebutuhan Baekhyun tetap di tanggung oleh Jongin yang bekerja di sebuah restoran atas rekomendasi dari Kris-hyung, seorang namja yang dulu pernah bekerja menjadi guru pribadi bahasa inggrisnya bersama Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Jongin. Namja jangkung itu hanya merasa bahwa Ia sudah menyayangi Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri. Apalagi keluarga Kim telah banyak membantunya dalam masalah biaya saat Ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Contohnya dengan memberikannya pekerjaan sebagai guru privat Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun dan Jongin._

_Kris Wu bahkan memberikan Jongin tempat untuk tinggal bersamanya. Meski begitu, Kris hanya bekerja sebagai kepala restoran, sebelum keluarga Kim Bangkrut, dia masih belum bisa membantu apa-apa, bahkan bisa dibilang dia masih bergantung pada pekerjaannya sebagai guru privat keluarga Kim._

_Bahkan ketika Nyonya Kim sakit. Kris hanya bisa membantu biayanya sedikit-sedikit. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berkata bahwa Chanyeol, teman kuliahnya bersedia meminjamkan uang untuk operasi nyonya Kim._

_Kris saat itu menyadari, ada yang tidak beres dengan hadirnya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang memberi bantuan. Dan benar saja, terbukti dengan sekarang Jongin yang sudah di gunakan bagai budak oleh Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Kris mengetahui perihal Chanyeol setelah nyonya Kim siap untuk operasi._

_"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Dia hanya menyuruhku datang sesekali."_

_"Untuk memukulimu?"_

_Dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas memberi jawaban. Selalu begitu, pergi saat di panggil Chanyeol dan pulang dengan wajah babak belur._

_Sekali lagi, Kris hanya bisa membantu Jongin membayar hutangnya sedikit-sedikit. Dan setelah hampir satu tahu berlalu. Operasi yang sia-sia dilakukan. Nyonya Kim meninggal di meja operasi. Tapi Jongin, Baekhyun, maupun Kris tidak menyesalinya, setidaknya mereka pernah berusaha untuk mempertahankan Nyonya Kim._

_Bahkan, Kris. Dia mengetahui perihal rencana licik Chanyeol yang menyuruh Jongin untuk meniduri seorang gadis. Dia sungguh geram pada bajingan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?_

_Semuanya kembali lagi pada Jongin._

_"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"_

_"Jika tidak, sesuatu akan terjadi. Dia mengetahui Baekhyun, hyung."_

_Dan yang bisa Kris lakukan hanyalah menatap miris namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini berjalan menyusuri trotoar di distrik apartemen Kyungsoo di sore hari yang mendung. Mereka berniat jalan-jalan setelah dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo bergosip ria bersama Luhan, sedangkan kedua namja menyibukkan diri dengan bermain PlayStation. Jongin merasa senang hari itu. Semenjak keluarganya hancur, dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Dia menjadi sulit bergaul. Dan hari ini Sehun menjadi yang pertama lagi bagi Jongin, dia merasa senang bisa mengenal namja berkulit kontras darinya itu.

Jongin memang sengaja tidak datang membawa motor 'pemberiannya' hari ini. Perlu kalian ketahui, Jongin nekat untuk menentang keinginan Chanyeol kali ini. Yaitu meniduri Kyungsoo hari ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmati harinya sekali lagi bersama yeoja itu. Sebelum Ia kembali menjauh dan pergi dari kehidupan Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Biarkan jika dia mendapat pukulan lagi, Ia yakin kalau hal seperti ini tidak akan sampai mengancam adiknya. Toh, besok Ia akan mengembalikan motor itu pada Chanyeol. Jika dipikir, Kyungsoo bisa saja bertanya perihal Jongin yang tiba-tiba memiliki motor. Unrunglah Kyungsoo bukan orang yang rewel, meski Kyungsoo tahu Jongin orang miskin dan bekerja malam di restoran, yeoja itu benar-benar tak masalah.

Nona Do yang berada di samping Jongin terus saja tersenyum, mengingat hadiah yang diterimanya dari Jongin.

Sebuah boneka Pororo berukuran sedang.

Sedangkan dari Luhan adalah piyama cokelat dengan gambar pororo juga. Dan Sehun memberikannya sebuah wajan baru yang dibungkusnya dengan kertas kado pororo. Hahaha, intinya dia mendapat banyak pororo hari ini. Bahkan eommanya mengirimkan paket jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk memberikannya liontin bergambar pororo yang sekarang menggantung di lehernya.

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak, mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya _berbeda. _Mereka berhenti berjalan.

Jongin tersenyum, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melihat itu sebagai senyuman yang _berbeda. _Ia hanya terdiam saat Jongin menarik bahunya mendekat, memajukan wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir menyentuh hatinya. Tapi entah kenapa, mengingat tatapan dan senyuman yang namja tan ini berikan padanya barusan membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit.

Ia merasa Jongin terlihat rapuh. Tapi... kenapa?

Tiba-tiba satu tetesan air jatuh menyentuh kening keduanya. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongkak, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

Itu Hujan. Dan hujan itu semakin deras. Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk berlari kembali ke apartemennya. Meski begitu, mereka harus berlari melewati satu blok dulu sebelum akhirnya bisa sampai ke gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Hanya lima menit saja, tapi itu sudah menyebabkan tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk di ikuti dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan saat Jongin bersuara, "Kyung?"

Jongin lagi-lagi menatap bunga yang ada dalam vas dekat pintu masuk. Ia memandangi bunga dengan tiga pita berwarna biru mengikat mawar-mawar tersebut. Disalah satu pita tersebut Ia bisa melihat nama toko darimana bunga itu berasal. Dan Ia baru saja membaca kartu ucapan yang menggantung disana. Kartu ucapan yang berisi tulisan tangan yang sangat Jongin kenali.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan ikut menatap bunga itu. "Apa kau yang membeli mawar ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku menemukannya di luar, disana tertulis kalau itu untukku. Jadi aku membawanya masuk."

Pandangan Jongin seketika meredup. Tatapan sarat akan kebingungan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, juga keputus asaan. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan itu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan langsung membuang pandangannya lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyungsoo, menghadap tepat pada mawar _itu_. Melihat dress atasan berwarna putih Kyungsoo memperlihatkan pakaian dalam Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena basah. Ia berdehem, "Pergilah dan ganti bajumu."

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu, Ia masih memikirkan tatapan Jongun yang baginya sangat menyakitkan. Yeoja itu sedikit berlari, menubrukkan tubuhnya ke punggung namja itu dan menangis. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu.

Jongin terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam. Meski sesuatu yang membuatnya blushing menempel erat padanya, Ia lebih memilih menarik lengan mungil itu untuk memeluk perutnya. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis dipunggungnya.

Jongin kembali manatap mawar itu tajam, _'Jadi kau menyukainya?'_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC (mungkin)**

**.**

**Bacotan Author's : **ini chapter dua sudah update. Mianhae lama. Banyak tugas sekolah soalnya T.T

Dan saya mau curhat dikit boleh ya... Buat semua readers yang sudah baca, suka, dan review ff saya itu makasih banget. Meski ffku ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya, makasih bangeeeet karena kalian udah mau respek sm epep ku. Saya bener-bener menghargai sekali semua respon kalian, baca review kalian, senyum liat komenan kalian, biarpun saya nggak balas review kalian satu satu :')

Tapi maaf banget buat orang-orang yang merasa pusing, bingung, jijik, dan risih dengan segala kegajean ff saya. Mianhae, maafkan saya. Sekali lagi, ff saya itu penuh kekurangan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya itu masih author pemula, sering banget melupakan beberapa fakta yang seharusnya terjadi dalam cerita. Buat author² senior yang sudah bantu saya, terimakasih, juga buat teman-teman yang selalu ngingetin saya kalau salah.

Dan ya iya, author dari ff Handycam yang saya maksud adalah author senior sanpacchi ! Terimakasih buat mamamiaoZumi yang sudah mengingatkan^^

Tapi saya baru baca ff itu dua chapter dan itu udah lama sekali. Mau baca lagi tapi nggak berani. Hehehe. Soalnya waktu itu aku masih kelas satu SMP. Kkkk.

Oya judulnya aku ubah loh^^ Nah, dan untuk kelanjutan ff ini juga saya bakal pertimbangkan lagi deh. Takutnya ada beberapa pihak yang nggak suka. Dan sekali lagi saya mau bilang, FF INI BUKAN HASIL NIRU YA! ASLI OTAK SAYA YANG MIKIR T^T

Ini bakal beda banget pasti. Soalnya sayakan belum baca ff itu akhirnya gimana. Bukannya awalnya juga beda ya? Ya udah deh. Misalkan saya harus dicontinue juga gak masalah. Di delete pun oke. Tapi saya cuma pengen nekankan, ff ini terinspirasi dari ff **Handycam author sanpacchi.**

Kalau saya niru, saya nggak akan nyebutin itu dari awalkan.

Yaudah deh, kita bakal ketemu lagi agak lama mungkin ya^^ soalnya saya udah ketemu TO minggu ini. Mohon do'anya ya...

Special thank's to : **soosoo, Tatiana12, chanbaek24, shinlophloph, rossadilla17, Lick, SooSweet, dobidiot, Kutubuku, ichanyeolie, soora, kaihunhan, BabyBuby, Thousand Spring, Keybin, setyoningt, marcul, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, zoldyk, younlaycious88, love dio do kyungsoo kyung, hehedotcom, Lala Kkamjong, kaisooship, , Dela, 12, ryyyii, Guest, dhee, Cassiopeia1215, donutkim, medetmelek, mamamiaoZumi, nnukeybum, wlywyf ^^ love yaaaa**

Paipaii..

Follow twitterku adeeeett .

Yehet,

140126.

**XOXO.**


End file.
